The present invention relates generally to the art of positioning and securing an endotracheal tube for conducting air, oxygen or an oxygen and anesthetic gas mixture. It is well known to those skilled in the art that support means may be applied to the mouth to prevent axial and lateral movement of such an endotracheal tube. Such an oral endotracheal tube is generally referred to as an orotracheal tube. However, previous devices for that purpose leave much room for improvement. For example, some provide a method of attachment of the orotracheal tube to the support means which allows the tube to slip or causes the tube to become occluded by the pressure from the attachment means. Other devices cover the mouth, lips and surrounding area causing irritation to the skin and hindering adequate access to the oral cavity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endotracheal tube holder having means for attaching an endotracheal tube to it securely and easily and which prevents both axial and lateral movement of the tube relative to the trachea.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an orotracheal tube holder with integral bite blocks adapted to fit between a person's teeth to prevent him from biting down on the tube and occluding it and to preserve an opening through which to insert special purpose catheters into the mouth.
It is another object of this invention to provide an orotracheal tube holder which leaves the mouth, lips and surrounding skin substantially uncovered, thereby allowing visual monitoring of lip color and adequate access to the oral cavity while avoiding the damage to skin tissue which results from the skin being covered for long periods of time.